The Phantom Regiment and the Sleepwalker
by Z.E.H
Summary: The first book in my spin off series. Now that we all know the characters, its time to get this party started. But whats this? Students are suddenly bed ridden and have not yet woken up? With only a select few students still awake, who will it be to save


Rude awakening. Hit between the eyes. Ice on the back of the neck. Dowsed with cold water. This was just a handful of examples of what Albus used to describe the first morning. They were up at the ass crack of dawn, a rather large bird crowing in one loud boom. Both Albus and Aberforth sat up at the same time, both hair messy and both of them looked sleepily at each other, sharing the same agitated expression.

The other boys in their room were up and moving. The Gryffindor boys dorm was a bustle with merriment, energy, and excitement of 11 year old boys. Only the twins regretted having to get up.

Puck, the tall boy with the pixie features, returned to the room, a towel wrapped around his privates and rather disgruntled looking. "Never, ever take a shower with upper class men in there. They like to tease," he whispered in a frightened voice. The boys of the room laughed, except the twins, who did not yet realize where they were.

They both sleepily crawled out of their beds and onto the floor, not even standing up. They did this in perfect unison and only Randy, the tall quiet boy, saw. He sat on his bed, completely ready for the day and silent. once again his knees where pulled to his chest.

Joseph would have been doing the same, due to the nasty feeling from before, but he was busy attempting to gain his wand back from Bobby and Luke. They were making quite a noise and ruckus, but they were careful not to break anything in the room. Luke chucked the wand high in the air. The 13 inch rose wood and phoenix feather spiraled beautifully in the air and sloped downward. Bobby dove for it and crashed into Aberforth, who was busy slipping on his uniform shirt.

The twin suddenly sprang to life, straightened, turned around and shouted with a crazed glare, "I wish enflamed!"

Fire swept out of the end of Aberforth's wand and caught on to Bobby's pant leg. Bobby saw what became of his pants and dropped the wand. He slid back on the floor, dragging his leg. When that did not work, Luke came over to his side with Puck's towel (which had been neglected on the floor) and tried to use that to extinguish the fire. When he lifted it back up, the flames still ate at Bobby's pant leg.

Albus sleepily turned his head over his shoulder to examine what was going on. His expression did not flinch in he slightest. He looked over at Aberforth, who seemed prone to anything that was going on, even if a flying elephant landed on his bed.

Shaking his head, Albus raised his wand and stated, "I wish normalcy."

Instantly, the flames disappeared and revealed that no harm was done to the pants.

Albus lifted his high neck up and began to knot his tie, as if nothing had gone wrong. Aberforth was busy tucking his socks into his knickers.

The other boys of the room were quiet, staring in awe. It was a heavy silence that expanded and replaced the noise and energy of before.

Finally, Bobby came to and asked, "W-what was that?" As Albus was buttoning up his maroon vest he turned to answer. Another voice beat him to it.

"It's called a Wish curse. It is a never ending curse, meaning it cannot be removed. This curse temporarily causes whatever the cursed wishes, whether it be material or not. There is no real harm for once the cursed wishes it to stop, everything that once was before the wish is once again after the wish. It was created by the house of Dumbledore and belongs to first born twin sons, Albus and Aberforth of the house of Dumbledore."

The room was once again silenced, every last boy impressed and in awe of the shy student still on his bed. Randall Hamilton, or Randy, sat in his full uniform, complete with robes, a large leather bound book spread out on his lap. He flushed out of embarrassment from the attention.

Both Albus and Aberforth stood, their clothing that was yet to be donned left ignored.

"How did-"

"-you know that?" asked Aberforth and then Albus.

Randy flushed deeper. He closed the gargantuan book that was on his lap and held it up for the others to see. In silvery letters it stated The Book of Everything.

"It's limited," he timidly whispered from behind the book, covering his face.

"What's that mean?" Luke asked.

Randy's heavy breathing could be heard as he tried to formulate an answer. When he began, it was barely a whisper.

"Speak up," Bobby called from the floor, still stroking the bottom of his pants, as if unsure that they were not burned.

"I cannot ask it question while I'm taking a test," Randy practically yelled. "A-and I cannot ask questions about things a person of my status, age, and occupation should know." His voice faded off until he was talking to himself from behind his book.

The room turned still again. Joseph took this moment to steal back his wand and run out of the room. About a second later Bobby was on his feet. "Hey you sneak! No need to run so fast!"

Luke followed in suit, calling over his shoulder, "Last one down is a rotten egg!"

"That's not fair!" Puck called. "You got a head start!" With that he ran out and ungracefully fell down the steps of the boy's dorm.

In the silence of the room, the twins finished dressing. They stood up together and flung their identical black robes with the Gryffindor insignia just below their shoulder. Before they left the dorm, they faced Randy, who was still on the bed, and in unison they said, "Coming to breakfast, know-it-all?"

From the minor verbal attack in double time, Randy became flustered. He furrowed his eyebrows, frowned, blushed, and stood. "I am NOT a know-it-all," he said as he snapped his book shut and lifted his side bag.

Albus grinned at him amused. "Are you implying that you're stupid?"

"N-no."

"We're just kidding with you," Aberforth replied, slinging and arm around Randy. "Now let's get down to breakfast before the real idiots eat ours for us."

On the way down, Albus helped Puck back up.


End file.
